


Stand at Attention

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night stand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand at Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 1x09 - "Mistakes Were Made, Pt 2". Also, this is purely for my own voyeuristic pleasure, for I am a naughty girl.
> 
> Originally posted 11-20-06

There are three things essential to this moment for Kevin, three things that have been ingrained in his psyche since the dawn of time – make sure he’s gay, make sure there’s a condom and do _not_ think about your brother and sister in the next room.

Which is easy enough to do with enough booze in his system, and he’s got that, and those large, calloused hands against his skin, which they are. He doesn’t think about how they’re different from Scotty’s, how these blunt, thick fingers are sliding his shirt off of him, skirting over his chest. He doesn’t think about anything but the rough rasp of skin across his nipple and the shiver of heat the blasts past the cool night air.

He’s silent and sure, swift and slow all at once. Kevin feels like he’s the object of a reconnaissance mission and the goal here is to find out everything about him through the slide of hands, the trail of tongue, the soft pressure of mouth. He bites his lower lip to hold back a groan as Eric – he read that on the dog tags, Corporal Eric Griffith - slides down, sinking to his knees, his dark eyes locked on Kevin’s as he smiles, lips parting in a promise that makes Kevin’s body ache.

He undoes Kevin’s jeans with fingers that can probably take apart a rifle and put it back together while running a two second mile, and it’s probably wrong that that makes Kevin even harder, but it does and he bites back another groan, hoping that Tommy and Sarah - **not** thinking about Tommy and Sarah – are drunk enough that even though they know what he’s doing, they don’t _know_ what he’s doing.

Then suddenly Eric’s hands are on Kevin’s thighs, gently but firmly pushing him back, onto the bed, naked and sprawled across sheets that are probably the only thing other than the 50 inch TV in the living room that Eric spent any money on in his base housing. They’re silky soft and feel good against Kevin’s skin, but not as good as the warm breath Eric’s feathering over the inside of Kevin’s thighs.

“Oh, God,” he feels his cock twitch, already doing its best military impression and standing at attention, and every other muscle in his body seems to spasm as Eric lowers his head and licks a small patch of Kevin’s skin before nipping at it with his teeth, sharp enough to sting, though Kevin barely notices it beneath the surge of pleasure.

By the time Eric reaches his cock, Kevin’s got his fist against his mouth, desperate not to make any noise. He’s not trained for stealth though, so a few sounds leak out, especially as Eric’s tongue slides up the length of him, circling the head of Kevin’s cock, licking away the stain of liquid on his skin. Kevin’s throat hurts from keeping it all inside and his lips hurt from the hard pressure of his fist, but he forgets it all as Eric takes him in his mouth, and the only feeling Kevin has is the thick pulse of his cock and the hard pressure of Eric’s tongue.

Kevin drops his hand down to the sheet, his fingers scrabbling in the fabric, a low sound slipping past his lips. Eric’s mouth is hot, wet suction and Kevin can barely breathe, gasping as quietly as he can until there’s suddenly cool, wet pressure against his ass and then the weight and sting of penetration as a finger slides inside him.

“Oh…good…good God.” He bites his lower lip hard enough to hurt as his body tenses, closing around the intrusion for an endless moment before he relaxes, inhaling as deeply as his lungs will let him and surrenders to the rhythm of Eric’s fingers and mouth.

He knows he’s not going to last much longer as Eric’s finger keeps thrusting, his mouth sucking slow and hard. He can feel pressure at the base of his cock, the sweet emptying sensation that bottoms out his stomach. He holds back as long as he can, long enough for Eric to slide another finger in, because he knows if he comes, it’s going to stop – this part will stop – and as much as he wants the rest, he’s selfish enough to want this to last forever.

The third finger undoes him and his throat burns from holding back the groan that threatens to break free. He stifles it as best he can, but something about the knowing smile Eric wears as he crawls up Kevin’s body – still in uniform and, _God_ , Kevin loves a man in uniform – the salty, hot taste of Kevin on his tongue, lets Kevin know he didn’t quite manage it, probably didn’t even come close.

Kevin’s hands pull at Eric’s black t-shirt, stroking the hard muscle beneath the thin cotton. Eric shifts back enough to tug it off and then leans in again, his chest against Kevin’s hard and solid. Kevin slides a leg around the back of Eric’s thighs and urges him closer, the rasp of cloth against his sensitive skin breaking their kiss as Kevin gasped shakily.

Eric laughs, a low throaty chuckle that makes Kevin’s stomach drop again, then stands up, shucking out of his clothes. Kevin watches in the dim light of the lamp and swallows hard as dusky skin is exposed, trim and muscled and hard long before Kevin’s gaze reaches Eric’s cock.

“Oh. That must…um, serve our country well.”

Eric laughs again, this time with honest amusement. “I don’t know about the country.” He slides on the condoms and lubes it, watching Kevin watch the movement of his hands. “But it should serve our purposes.” He kneels between Kevin’s legs, nudging them further apart. “Don’t you think?”

“I don’t quite remember how to think.”

He kisses Kevin’s hip and slides his hand down Kevin’s thigh, catching his knee and bringing it up, urging Kevin over, onto his knees. “Even better.”

Kevin closes his eyes, head arched back as he exhales, the sound shuddering out of him as Eric’s cock presses against him, enters him. He stifles a gasp as well as he can, not that he can hear himself over the low roll of Eric’s groan as it feathers over his back. Kevin’s breath breaks out of him in short, shallow pants as Eric slides deeper, thrusting slowly.

They move together in the rhythm of strangers, missed cues and unexpected shifts, but Kevin just focuses on the heavy slide of Eric’s cock, the feel of his hands. He’s gentle for all his strength and eventually they stop trying and start fucking. Kevin’s breath grows shallower as he pushes back against each hard thrust, shivering in the heat of Eric’s gasps. Eric holds Kevin’s hips, his fingers digging into Kevin’s flesh as he holds him close, pushing deeper again and again until his breath stops and his hips stop and the world freezes in the instant before he comes.

Kevin slides down onto his stomach, relishing the weight of Eric on top of him, still inside him. They lie there for a moment until Eric shifts and is gone, leaving Kevin to roll onto his back and watch him slip into the bathroom. Kevin laughs quietly, reaching absently for the blanket and tugging it up over him. His eyes are half-closed by the time Eric comes back, closing all the way as warm, wet lips meet his in a slow, languid kiss.

“Mmm,” Kevin murmurs, unable to open his eyes again.

“Your brother and sister early risers?”

He can’t help the curve of his lips. “As much as they drank? No.”

Eric laughs. “What about you?”

“Well, I wasn’t downing bourbon like it was going out of style, so I imagine I’ll be up early.”

Eric tugs Kevin closer with a meaningful thrust of his hips. “Guess that makes two of us, hmm?”

Kevin laughs and kisses Eric’s neck, reveling in the shiver that runs through the other man. “I guess it does.”  



End file.
